the_last_witch_hunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe
Chloe is the deuteragonist of 2015 film ''The Last Witch Hunter''. She is a witch and is also a Dreamwalker, a subset of witches that can enter people's dreams and show people their past without using memory potions. She is portrayed by Rose Leslie. Biography Early Life Chloe states that she has a younger brother, whom she loved but who she also clashed with frequently. One day, Chloe's brother angered her and she lashed out with her Dreamwalker powers, seriously hurting him. Horrified and guilt-ridden by what she had done, Chloe ran away from home. She kept her Dreamwalker status hidden, partly out of fear of hurting someone like she hurt her brother, but also because Dreamwalking is generally associated with dark magic and stigmatised. Eventually, Chloe ended up owning and running a bar with her good friend Miranda, which sells various potions to witches. Meeting the Witch Hunter When Kaulder comes to Chloe's bar seeking a memory potion, all the other patrons and staff, including Miranda, flee due to their fear of the infamous Witch Hunter. Only Chloe remains behind to see what Kaulder wants. When Kaulder states he needs a memory potion, Chloe instead orders him to leave, stating she's done nothing illegal. When Kaulder refuses, she jokingly barters with him over the price of a memory potion, going up to $50,000, before relenting and preparing the potion for him. When she thinks he's unconscious from the potion, she attempts to take a selfie with him, only for him to startle her by revealing he's still awake. Shortly after, Belial arrives at the bar and forces Kaulder out of the potion, before setting fire to the bar and destroying the potions. Chloe hides during the attack and prepares a powder to snap Kaulder out of a potion-induced vision to help him. She approaches him with the powder and tries to help him even when, due to the potion's effects, he mistakes her for an evil witch and tries to choke her. Chloe is able to blow the powder over him and pull him out of the vision before he can seriously harm her. After Belial escapes, Chloe tries desperately to put out the fire with an extinguisher, but to no avail. She is furious and upset with Kaulder, stating that the bar was all she had, before storming off. However, as she is heading home, she does not realise Belial is watching her. Teaming Up with Kaulder When Chloe arrives at her apartment, she drowns her sorrows in alcohol and falls asleep. When she wakes, she senses someone or something is in her apartment and quickly turns on all the lights within reach as a form of defense. However, the lights are intentionally smashed, alarming Chloe. She opens her fridge-freezer to flood the room with light whilst she tries to make it to the door, but the fridge closes by itself, before Belial attacks her and tries to pull her into a dark void. Fortunately, Kaulder is able to reach through the portal and grabs hold of her. Taking his hand, Chloe is pulled to safety by Kaulder and wakes up in his apartment the next day. After Kaulder tells her he still requires a memory potion, Chloe reluctantly agrees to take him to see Miranda, who has more herbs to make the potion in her warehouse, though only in exchange for protection from the Witch Hunter. She makes it clear she doesn't like working with him and that she still blames him for the loss of her livelihood. Upon arriving at Miranda's warehouse, Chloe is distraught when she discovers that Belial has been here first, taking all the herbs they need and murdering Miranda. Kaulder comforts Chloe. After he promises he's going to find the witch responsible, Chloe agrees to help him to avenge Miranda. Danique Chloe accompanies Kaulder to see the witch Danique to obtain another memory potion. Chloe takes a near-instant dislike to Danique after she insults her by asking Kaulder if he "got his new friend at the thrift store". Chloe realises that Danique has put a memory trap spell on Kaulder and tries to warn him, but is too late and is restrained by Danique's witches. Desperate to save Kaulder, Chloe uses her Dreamwalking to enter Kaulder's vision and tells him that he is in a trap, and must break out or they'll both die. Kaulder suceeds in escaping the trap and rescues Chloe. As they are leaving Danique's, Chloe takes the crystal Danique uses to make herself appear young and beautiful and remarks "You know what I love about thrift shops? Everything in them is old." She then drops the crystal and crushes it under her foot, getting revenge on Danique for her insulting remarks and for trying to kill them. Seeing the Past Kaulder confronts Chloe about being a Dreamwalker. Chloe admits she is a Dreamwalker, but that she keeps her abilities hidden as it's regarded as being dark magic. Kaulder comments that despite this, she dared use them to save him from the memory trap. He also suggests she use her Dreamwalking to help him uncover the memory of the day he died 800 years ago, but Chloe is reluctant. Kaulder takes Chloe to see murals depicting the history of the witches and encourages her to help him stop Belial. Chloe reveals the incident with her brother; she then asks what the names of Kaulder's wife and child were. They both comfort each other over their losses and Chloe finally agrees to use her Dreamwalking to help Kaulder see his past. When he suggests using a single word she associates with him to help her focus her power, she chooses "Alone". Chloe is successful in taking Kaulder back into the past, to the moment he killed the Witch Queen and became immortal. They see that Dolan learned the Witch Queen's heart is linked to Kaulder's immortality, and thus, Dolan chose to keep it rather than destroy it. They realise that Belial intends to use the heart to bring the Witch Queen back. Kaulder leaves to stop Belial on his own; he refuses to let Chloe come with him despite her protests, saying he vowed to keep her safe, and she reluctantly remains in the Axe and Cross headquarters. During Kaulder's confrontation with Belial, he briefly takes on Chloe's form to trick Kaulder, who is distracted long enough for the newly re-born Witch Queen to take his immortality to complete her resurrection. When Kaulder returns to the headquarters to prepare to confront the Witch Queen, Chloe insists on accompanying him, stating "Who says a witch can't be a witch hunter?" Final Battle At the Witch Council's headquarters, Chloe uses her Dreamwalking to enter the mind of one of the Queen's coven and fights and kills him, breaking his connection to the other witches who are chanting to unleash the Black Plague upon humanity once more. Unfortunately, the 37th Dolan takes her hostage, holding a gun to her head and using her as leverage to get Kaulder to spare the Queen. The Queen, recognizing Chloe as a Dreamwalker, takes control of her mind, forcing her to join the chanting. Fortunately, before she can assimilated into the coven, Kaulder is able to recover and kills the Queen, releasing Chloe. She is relieved to see Kaulder is alright and has regained his immortality, but becomes distressed when he insists he has to destroy the Queen's heart once and for all, to prevent her from ever coming back. Chloe begs him not to, as it could kill him too, saying there must be another way. She reveals that when she was in the dream, she saw things "much worse" than the Witch Queen waiting in the darkness for Kaulder to be gone, saying "We still need you. I need you." This persuades Kaulder to leave the Queen's heart intact, much to Chloe's relief. Afterwards, Chloe teams up with Kaulder and the 36th Dolan to fight evil, free of Axe and Cross. Gallery Lastwitchhunter1.jpg Chloe and Kaulder.jpg Kaulder, Chloe and the 37th Dolan.jpg Kaulder, Chloe & the 37th Dolan.jpg Kaulder and Chloe.jpg Walls01.jpg Witch3.jpg LastWitchHunter ImageEngine VFX-330x220.jpg Leslie2.jpg The-last-witch-hunter-16-wtf-watch-the-film-saint-pauly.jpg Chloe Rose Leslie Last Witch Hunter Jacket.jpg The-last-witch-hunter-ia5j8k-lst186273.jpg The-last-witch-hunter-pic05.jpg Rose-leslie-in-the-last-witch-hunter.jpg The-last-witch-hunter-30-wtf-watch-the-film-saint-pauly.jpg Category:Characters Category:Witches